games4lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate galaxy rare ships
=META-X Defender= Soon after the arrival of the Mantis, the Draconis Methanoid colony quickly converted their standard mass transit ships into highly effective 'no mans land creators'. One of these highly specialised ships alone is able to shut of entire areas of a planet with their powerful mines and defensive turrets. ---- The rare ship for Draconis. It is based on establishing stationary defenses and assisting it's formation from a single location. Category: Player Ships =AnIn-X Tank= The X Tank was a secret prototype ship designed by Antares Industries to dissuade expansionist regimes from encroaching on Antares and Vega territories. In testing it proved to be much more survivable than the regular 2000 Space Tank model, but punitive expance would ultimately see the prototype permanently shelved. ---- ---- Ship Specs Requirement: Rare Blueprint of Mantis Ship cost: 891 Cryonite Rank Required: 10 Abilities: Blaster, Collector, Repair Droid, Afterburner, Shield, Taunt Class: Armored Ships (tanks) Category: Player Ships =AnIn-X Colonial Lifter= |- | align="center" colspan="2"| ---- |- | align="right" colspan="2"|Help to use - Talk - Edit |} Designed to be a cheap yet fast and sturdy transporter, the Colonial Lifter was scrapped due to the restrictions on materials after the first mantis war. The Colonial Lifter is better armoured and faster than the Light Transporter =AnIn-X Colonial Jet= |- | align="center" colspan="2"| ---- |- | align="right" colspan="2"|Help to use - Talk - Edit |} The space ship of the colonial elite, the colonial jet is both fast and very well armoured. It also has modifications allow for advanced shield technology to be installed. =SC-X Thunderstorm= The Thunderstorm is the first prototype that was designed to inflict a massive amount of damage to its prey. It was developed by the most feared smuggling organization. ---- =MST-X Fusion Storm= Not long after creating the X fusion engineer prototype, Dr. Valto Copernicus moved to Mizar Stellar Technologies to further his research into fusion technology. The Xtreme fusion storm was designed with one thing in mind, to stop potential invasion of the colonies by Sol's expansionist imperial regime. However due to Copernicus' untimely death, the X Fusion Storm was never formally finished and the project was long thought as dead as its creator... Category: Player Ships =GC-X Fusion Engineer= The first ever fusion powered ship, the X Fusion Engineer was a wonder of its time. Altough developed many years before the arrival of the Mantis, Dr Valto Copernicus' invention hastily converted by and upgraded by his assistent, Isaak Handal, on there destructive arrival. It was a testament to Handal's ingenuity that the X Fusion Engineer that so many of the X Fusion Engineers were made, but still their costs was to high to continue replacing those destroyed by the Mantis. The X Fusion Engineer was eventually superseded by cheaper, more disposable Engineering Ships. Category: Player Ships =SC-X Arrow Speed= The Arrow Speed is the fastest ship that is available in the Vega sector. This ship was designed for one of the leaders in the smuggling ring. =AnIn-X Shock Ship= The X Shock Ship was the brainchild of Rupert Van D'Seer, A prodigy of the Antares Industries Xtreme weapons bureau. With its upgraded armour and ingenous ion core, the Xtreme Shock Ship more then lived up to its name. Unfortunaly for D'Seer, at the height of his fame he was accused of being a mantis collaborator, and he and his work were promptly and permanently liquefied. ---- =STAM X-Shadow Sniper= An experimental weapons platform constructed at the Imperial Moon Base by top Krygar caste scientist, the X-Shadow is a covert project with the remit of developing technology to use against the Mantis, should the agreement between the Emperor and the Mantis ever turn sour. ---- The STAM X-Shadow Sniper is a Sniper Ship, it can use Sniper Blasters, Attack Droids,Orbital Strikes and Attack Charges. How to obtain Trivia STAM X-Shadow Sniper was the first Sniper Ship in Pirate Galaxy, it was also the only Sniper Ship prior to the Draconis System's release. Yup thats all rare ships